597
Professor Stokes tries to convince Adam that Eve is evil. Synopsis : Peace at Collinwood on this starless night is an illusion. For in an Old House on the estate, a miracle has occurred, a body has been brought to life, and one man is convinced that only tragedy can result if she is allowed to live. Stokes tries to tell Adam about Eve's evil nature, but Adam refuses to listen. Meanwhile, Eve, upstairs, talks to unseen spirits and tells them she's alive and not going to go back, ever. Back downstairs, Stokes, Barnabas, and Adam argue about Eve's evilness. It ends with Adam going upstairs to talk to Eve before letting Stokes interrogate her. He tells her that they are both manufactured, but she only smiles creepily at him. He tries to find out more about what she knows, but she just shrugs off his questions saying that she doesn't like to be questioned. When he tells her the others will ask her things, she says he should stop them through brute strength. He pleads with her that she is good, but she scorns him, saying that she doesn't kiss men who are weak. Adam lets Barnabas and Stokes in, and they begin talking with Eve. She speaks fluidly enough, but professes ignorance of what "French" is, when they try to connect her with Danielle Roget. Eventually she gets agitated and refuses to talk anymore. In the drawing room, Adam and Julia talk about Eve. Julia says she doesn't know what to think, while Adam defends Eve somewhat hysterically. Barnabas and Stokes speak privately, and decide that it's dangerous for Eve to leave, knowing that she could do any sort of evil left to her own devices. Adam reacts poorly to the idea of them staying, but they're all interrupted by the front door blowing open and the candles blowing out. They race down to the basement to find that Leona's body is gone. Going back upstairs, they find that Adam and Eve are also gone. Memorable quotes : Professor Stokes: I am seldom wrong. : Adam: You always have an opinion. : Julia: Not this time. ---- : Adam: (to Stokes) I have reason to believe you are no longer a friend of mine. ---- : Eve: I do not kiss men who are weak. ---- : Eve: How strange you all are: to spend your time this way, asking questions. ---- : Adam: You make me feel as if there's so much I don't know. ---- : Professor Stokes: When you deal with spirits do not expect the logical. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Robert Rodan as Adam * Thayer David as Timothy Eliot Stokes * Marie Wallace as Eve Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 598. * A dark vertical band can be seen on the left of the screen affecting one camera. Story * GHOSTWATCH: Eve senses a presence whilst in Josette's room, (reprised from the previous episode). Later, Barnabas, Julia, Professor Stokes and Adam sense a presence in the Old House parlor. * TIMELINE: This is the thirteenth and final episode of the long night sequence that started in 585. Bloopers and continuity errors * Jonathan Frid flub: "We should not have let her... him go to her." * In 594 precisely at 3:00 am as Barnabas waits in front of the mantel looking at the clock. Leona Eltridge knocks at the door announcing that she has come to be the life force. This is important because in this episode when Barnabas, Professor Stokes and Adam discuss Eve as the clock on the mantel will show it is approximately 3:03 am suggesting the events of 595, 596 and the beginning of this episode only takes a few minutes. * As Professor Stokes and Adam argue about whether Eve is evil or not, Adam states that she hasn't been alive even one hour which means the start of the experiment had to have taken place well before 3:00am. * When Stokes and Barnabas go to question Eve, a studio light is seen on the floor; later the boom mic dips into the shot. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 597 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 597 - The Three Faces of Eve Gallery ( }}) 597d.jpg|Barnabas & Adam 597x.jpg|Mysterious Presence 597j.jpg|Missing Persons Category:Dark Shadows episodes